This invention relates to the field of tractors and similar equipment wherein one or more power takeoff (PTO) shafts are utilized. More particularly, this invention relates to a PTO driving assembly which allows a base unit having only a mid PTO to be produced and efficiently converted later to a unit having both a mid PTO shaft and a rear PTO shaft. The PTO shafts in the converted unit can be selectively activated separately or in combination.
Power takeoff shafts are well known. PTO shafts are used on large, medium and small horsepower tractors for a variety of reasons. On some conventional tractors, a PTO shaft extends rearwardly from the power plant or transmission to supply rotary power to equipment towed behind the tractor. On other tractors, a mid PTO shaft extends from the middle portion of the tractor to operate equipment, such as a mower deck, located thereunder.
Recently, tractor transmissions which have both mid and rear PTO shafts have been developed. Both the mid and rear PTO shafts, when engaged, rotate whenever the engine or transmission rotates. Frequently, the customer or end user does not always want both PTOs to operate all of the time.
Some manufacturers incorporate a selector mechanism into the transmission so the user can select which PTO shaft to activate. The cost of the base machine increases when the selector mechanism is incorporated. Not all customers may need, want or be willing to pay for the higher cost units. These market pressures may force the manufacturer to produce two different models, one providing the mid PTO shaft only and another model providing both mid and rear PTO shafts. The manufacturer incurs higher production and inventory costs. Distributors and dealers also face higher inventory costs when they stock both models.
Therefore, a primary object of this invention is a provision of a PTO driving assembly which is an improvement over existing PTO driving assemblies.
A further object of the present invention is a provision of a PTO shaft driving assembly wherein the mid PTO and rear PTO shafts are selectively rotatable (together or individually) depending upon the position of a three-position selector mechanism.
A further object of this invention is a provision of a PTO driving assembly which allows the manufacturer to provide a low cost base unit with mid PTO only and a conversion kit which can be utilized anytime after the initial assembly to convert the base unit to a selectable mid and rear PTO driving assembly.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a PTO driving assembly which is flexible in use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a PTO driving assembly which allows conversion by removing one or more rear covers from a single end of the transmission.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a PTO driving assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture, reliable, and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent from the drawings, and the description and claims which follow.